The Father of the Destined
by aeturner89
Summary: James's First year of Hogwarts.


The village of Lewiston consisted of about one thousand residents comfortably spaced out with their families in their cabin-like homes. Foliage surrounded the hamlet and it was an ordinary part of the scenery there. Main Street divided the town in half with family-owned businesses that ranged from antiques warehouses to ice cream parlors. The town was fairly old, but the residents here seemed to manage without the luxuries of shopping plazas. The primary entertainment of the settlement is anything sin-free. The residents here enjoy their weekends off when their shops closed after a stress-free Monday through Friday workweek. Sunday morning the city church had services and worshiping at 10:30 a.m. attended by what is presumed to be the whole city.

It wasn't recommended by anyone to move to Lewiston and not choose to live his or her preset lifestyle. The residents here were extremely strict with themselves on their customs and any outsider that could bring disruption was not welcome. A non-Christian in the Lewiston "bubble" would bring unwanted scandalous proceedings in the village circle, so the wisest choice of relocation was distant away as possible. Little did they know that for over ten years, unwelcome residents had entered the town and become a part of the residency unknowingly, under their closely watched population radar.

Ten years ago, Christina and Anthony Potter secretly became citizens of Lewiston. Disgusted as Muggles, the couple went to the Muggle county office and forced themselves thirty acres of protected land. Memory modification, along with countless hours of processing, was required to complete the transaction.The Potter family later owned thirty acres of, what was known to any Muggle that saw, a forest nature preserve. It was ironic to the residents that a nature preserve would be put up in an already naturalistic county. The environmentally cautious folks believed that the preserve was good practice for what possibly could save the forest from future development. The schoolboys were in awe at the possibility of a secret government Area 51 site inside their town in the preserve. The elderly crowd of Lewiston had different opinions about the site.

"I don't know what that 'ol site is ova there, but what's for sure is that it's costin' me money somehow," a senior citizen would say.

"Mmmm hmmm, property tax is going to sky rocket because of that there site," would reiterate another senior in agreement.

Curious citizens of Lewiston attempted to see what was over the tall fence at the "preserve," but then they would find themselves not able to remember where they were going once they got close enough. Not a single resident has made it over the fence. This was exactly what the Potter's intended.

Beyond the thick tress, shrubs, and rocks was a fairly large residence in the center of six open grassland acres. The Potter home was a French style residence with a white base and black trimming. Parked on the gravel road leading up to the house was a light blue Chevrolet Impala. Nothing else was out on the lawn. The Potter yard was very basic.

On the third floor of the house, inside the window closest to the left, was a ten-year-old boy with chaotic black hair, sound asleep in his bed.

James Potter's room was quite large for a boy his age. On the walls were posters of his favorite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. The posters displayed each player wearing bright orange robes riding his or her broomstick waving energetically. Lying on his desk laid comic books titled _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_. Next to the comic books were a stack of self-shuffling playing cards and a wizard's chessboard. James's double bed rested in the left corner below his window. His orange sheets matched the Cannon's theme.

The morning sun shined through the transparent windowpane. The light rayed through his bedroom and the glow reflected the bright orange sheets. His room in the summertime was always completely lit by dawn. This sunlight served as an alarm clock for James, for which he is an early riser. In around five minutes time James usually begins to wake.

Mrs. Potter already was already awake cooking breakfast, while Mr. Potter sat at the nook reading the _Daily Prophet_ as James walked down the stairs. He sloppily walked to other chair opposite of his father inconspicuously, until he dragged the chair open and pulled himself up to the table.

Mrs. Potter removed her attention from the food and turned to James.

"Good morning, James," she smiled. Before James could reply, she continued. "Now, today we're going to visit Uncle Bud at St. Mungo's."

James gave an obnoxious groan, but Mrs. Potter continued.

"Now, I want you to be on your _very best_ behavior, James. Last time you were running around not paying attention, and you knocked over a senior citizen."

James giggled softly as he recalled at that incident. He was nine visiting his grandmother when she accidentally bewitched her shoes to become a permanent part of her body, instead of simply waterproofing them while on her feet. During the visit, James ran out of his grandmother's room in laughter at her feet and blindly ran into an elderly woman. He successfully knocked her to the ground that caused uproar with her children and healers.

"That was NOT funny, James," said Mrs. Potter sternly. "If you do another stunt like that, your father and I will be forced to take away privileges." After a whine from James, she added, "But, if you're good. We'll stop by the comic shop and let you buy a new issue. How does that sound, James? Sound like a deal?"

James nodded excitedly.

"Christina," said Mr. Potter speaking for the first time as he turned his eyes from the _Daily Prophet_, "you're burning something over there."

"Oh," replied Mrs. Potter in shock. She turned back to her food and pulled out her wand and with a wave, plates hovered out of the cabinets to the table.

Mrs. Potter served her husband first, then James, and finally herself as she sat at the table. They ate in silence, each enjoying Mrs. Potter's scrumptious cooking. James obviously enjoyed his mother's specialty, bacon and eggs.

"Chew with your mouth closed, James," advised Christina.

James did what he was told and finished quickly. He excused himself from the table, as his parents were in conversation about Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore's the headmaster," stated Mr. Potter. "Good man he is. James will be fine. He's in good hands."

"I know, Anthony," replied Mrs. Potter. "I'm still going to miss him around the shop, and at home, but I know he'll have a wonderful education at Hogwarts as you and I did. He's growing up so fast already."

As she finished her sentence, an owl tapped against the kitchen window, carrying a letter.

"I'll get it," volunteered Mrs. Potter. She rose from the chair smartly and walked gracefully to the window. She opened the window and the owl flew in, landing on the kitchen counter. The owl dropped the letter and backtracked to the window. She closed the window and walked over to where the letter was dropped.

"Oh my," she shockingly said. "Speak of the devil. It's from Hogwarts! I won't spoil James's excitement of opening his first letter."

"He's finally becoming a man," proudly stated Mr. Potter. "He's just like his—."

He was interrupted by a loud BOOM upstairs. He and Mrs. Potter quickly, with alarm, ran upstairs to find James holding his father's wand, standing next to an enormous hole in the wall. Christina's shock vanished from her face and was replaced with fury.

"JAMES ANTHONY POTTER," she shouted. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MINE AND YOUR FATHER'S WAND! IT IS _NOT_ A TOY, JAMES!"

James looked shocked, staring at his mother in rage. He managed to squeak out, "But all I was—,"

"No, buts, James," interrupted his father. "You could have really hurt yourself. Until you go to Hogwarts, you'll be put to work as punishment. Your Hogwarts letter is downstairs. Find it and read it while I discuss your terms of your punishment with your mother."

James did what he was told. He walked downstairs, listening to the faint arguments of his parents (mostly his mother) about the intensity of James punishment. Ignoring them, James opened his letter.

The letter read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

James excitedly read the letter. He left emancipated from his mother's clutches. He unfolded a second piece of paper and read it as well:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_UNIFORM:_

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three Sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for daily wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _By Miranda Goshawk _

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bogshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Herbs and Fungi _by Phillida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ By Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

James snorted at the last line. He certainly loved quidditch (when he wasn't in trouble) and only watching older years play wouldn't satisfy a whole year without playing. Secretly, without her mother's knowledge, Mr. Potter gave James lessons on how to fly frequently whenever she was gone.

His eyes turned from his letter to see his parents standing in the doorway watching him. James shyly put the letter down and endured an awkward silence from him and his parents. His mother was first to speak.

"If we have time, we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your things. Depending how Uncle Bud holds us up."

"We should get going," announced Mr. Potter. "If we have to visit Uncle Bud, get James's things, and check in on the shop, we'd better get a move on."

They all walked down to the fireplace in the den. Next to the fireplace was a container of floo powder. Mrs. Potter walked up first.

She walked inside with a handful of powder and with a shout of "Diagon Alley," she disappeared in the green flame. After ten seconds, Mr. Potter instructed James to do what his mother did. After an additional ten seconds, he vanished in the green flame also.


End file.
